earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Deja Vu Redo 2
Characters * Monitor * Harbinger * Stormguard * Belladonna * Silhouette * Wildfire Location * Monitor Sphere * January 31st 2017, 2101 Universal Time VOX Archive * Harbinger: Okay... I have to ask, just how sure are you about this? * Monitor: I am certain. * Harbinger: These are trained killers. * Monitor: Is Lyla Diggle any different? Has she not been trained to kill? * Harbinger: Well, yeah... but I killed for my country, they kill for- * Monitor: Their ideals. There is no difference. * Harbinger: My allegiance was to my country. Their allegiance is to a single man. * Monitor: Strange... I thought Commander-In-Chief was a single man. * Harbinger: sigh They are murderers. Do I need to remind you what they were about to do when you snatched them up? * Monitor: They do not kill without purpose, or without honor. They kill so that there may be order. * Harbinger: Yeah, a New World Order, one under Ra's al Ghul. * Monitor: If Ra's al Ghul sought to rule Earth, he would have done so long ago, young Harbinger. Speaking of which... Why are you powered up? * Harbinger: Excuse me? We're on the Sphere, should I not be? * Monitor: But last time I... Last time we did this I gave your powers here and now... and now... * Harbinger: Sir, are you feeling alright? * Monitor: sigh Yes... I'm fine, it's just... 2 instances, vorpal crackle Wildfire, Silhouete, and... Belladona... I apologize for having kept you here for this long, but it was imperative that I remove you from the timeline for a while and let your tempers cool. * Wildlife: The timeline? What? * Silhouette: Are we in Nanda Parbat? * Belladona: No, sister assassins... footsteps Look out this window... * Silhouette: That view. * Wildlife: We're definitely not in Gotham anymore, girls... * Monitor: This is my Sphere. From here I can monitor all things, past and present. crackle As well as calculated projections of the future. Here... crackle This is Gotham City. Or rather, it will be Gotham, ten years from now... or at least, what it will likely become if all goes to plan. crackle * Silhouette: Plan? Whose plan? * Monitor: That is... admittedly complicated. The short answer would be say the Fatewriter's plan. * Wildlife: And who are you exactly? Are you the Fatewriter? * Monitor: I am the Monitor, twenty seventh of my kind. I protect all of existence, this planet included. And this is my Harbinger, my emissary... * Harbinger: Charmed... * Monitor: Forgive her, she just doesn't see the potential in you that I do. * Belladona: Potential? * Silhouette: I think he means to recruit us, sisters. * Monitor: I do. * Wildlife: Silhouette called it. * Silhouette: Look, Monitor, you clearly don't know as much as you think you do. We work for Talia al Ghul, daughter of- * Monitor: No. You serve order... the ideal of a better future. that is what Ra's al Ghul promised you, is it not? Shall I refresh your memory? crackle * Silhouette: gasp 1.5 seconds Wait, how do you-? * Monitor: I can give you a chance to achieve that better future. A future that would absolve you of your past sins. * Belladona: What's the catch? * Monitor: I need you to help me protect that future. I need you to help me protect the past and present as well. I need you to do the impossible. * Silhouette: If we say 'no'? * Herbinger: We will gladly return you to the League and we'll find someone else. * Silhouette: So... No choice then. Not really... Not if us being here made it look like we abandoned our mission. * Wildfire: Ra's will have our heads. * Monitor: You will be returned to the moment I claimed you. The very instant. Time has not passed while you've been here, nor will it unless I say so. This choice is yours alone. I will not force this undertaking upon you... Just as I didn't force this upon my Harbinger. Think about it if you wish... I can wait. * Silhouette: What would you need us to do? * Monitor: I have need of you to gather your fellow artifacts and form the Challengers from Beyond. * Silhouette: Anyone else getting a stange sense of deja vuhere? * Wildfire: Nope. Just a general sense of foreboding rally. I can't help but think this sort of stuff is going to get me killed. * Belladona: Really? Huh, not me... If anything I'm horny as hell. * Wildfire: Isn't that your default? * Belladona: What's your point? * Harbinger: sigh whisper: It's not too late to change your mind, boss... * Monitor: cape rustling This is interesting... * Harbinger: sgh,footsteps What is? Their inana banter? scoff Please tell me you're joking... * Monitor: cape rustling No... Again... There are small thigs here and there: changes. It's quite delighful to see how this unfolds actually. There is not much reason for much to change, and yet... It has. Fascinating. * Harbinger: Riiight... Well, third time's the charm, yeah? footsteps Okay, ladies, do you have an answer for my boss or what? * Silhouette: Sisters? * Belladona: I say we do it. * Wildfire: I'd go to Hell for either one of you. You know that. Your call, Monique. * Silhouette: footsteps We're in. Who do you need us to kill? * Harbinger: footsteps The Anti-Monitor. * Silhouette: chuckle why does that sound so familiar? * Belladona: Because he's the Monitor? * Silhouette: No, there's something else to it... * Wildfire: Where can we find the Anti-Monitor? * Harbinger: The Anti-Monitor will make itself known in time. For now, though, I nee you three to recruit some others. * Silhouette: Recruitment isn't really part of our wheelhouse. * Monitor: Strange thing to say when you live in a sorority that is a front for a training and recruitment camp for the League of Assassins. * Wildlife: How can he possibly know that? * Silhouette: The guy can see the future, teleport us, and control our thoughts, Wildfire. There's a lot going on with this guy. * Belladona: Okay, so no killing? You just want us to hand out pamphlets then or what? * Monitor: While it may come to homicide eventually, particularly when we engage with our threat, for now I only need you to recruit the rest of your team. Some may be more resilient than others but I would hope this time around, we can aim for more diplomatic approaches to the recruitment methods. * Harbinger: Understood? * Belladona: This job come with any sort of payment? * Harbinger: We can compensate you accordingly. * Stormguard: footsteps What about me? What do you need me to do? * Silhouette: Oh, hey, it's the boy scout. * Belladona: He's alive? * Monitor: I preserved his life. Stormguard is vital to our operation. cape rustling Did you finish recalibrating your equipment? * Stormguard: I did... * Monitor: According to the specifications that Harbinger provided? * Stormguard: Yes, sir. * Monitor: Are you comfortable with this? * Stormguard: Comfortable with saving the world? Hell yes, I am... if I'm being honest, I'm not sure what it is I'm looking for. * Monitor: Honeslty, I'm not sure myself. Give me some time and perhaps I can provide you with the answer you seek. Until then, follow that energy signature. * Stormguard: Understood. * Silhouette: Wait, the names on these lists... We each have different names. You want us to split up? * Harbinger: You'll cover more ground that way. Get more recruits in less time. * Wildfire: We work best as a team. * Harbinger: Yeah, but you're all big girls, right? Do we really need to go to the bathroom with a friend? * Wildfire: chuckle If we run into trouble or can't complete an asigment. * Harbinger: clatter These are hoppers. clatter They're communication devices. clatter They open a line of communication to the Sphere. * Wildfire: Awesome. * Belladona: How do they work? * Harbinger: Apply pressure to the plates on both sides, like this. click Harbinger to Chronicle. * Chronicle: This is Chronicle. Go ahead, Harbinger. * Harbinger: Comms test. * Chronicle: Understood. Signal is strong, transmission is clear. * Wildfire: Who was that? * Harbinger: Chronicle your's lifeline. * Belladona: Okay then... So, say I want to get started. What's the best way out of this place? * Harbinger: click Harbinger to Chronicle, Belladona needs to be on her way to Gotham. * Chronicle: Understood, Harbinger. * Belladona: And that was supposed to do- blipt * Harbinger: 2 instances No worries. She'll just been spatially recalibrated to our closest safe-space to her objective. It's perfectly safe... Well, usually... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Deja Vu Redo 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Deja Vu Redo 3. * This is an updated version of ObMod: Deja Vu 2. Links and References * VOX Box: Deja Vu Redo 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Lyla Michaels-Diggle/Appearances Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:Monique Forcier/Appearances Category:Assassins Three/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline